Jean Pulang
by Imorz
Summary: Hadirnya Nino selalu menjadi pereda lelah.


ACCA 13-ku Kansatsu Ka sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Natsume Ono. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil dalam bentuk apapun selain senyum pembaca.

 _warning: typo(s), slash, modified canon(?)_

.

.

Jean Pulang © Imorz

Hadirnya Nino selalu menjadi pereda lelah.

* * *

Kepulan embus asap tabako hadir kala bibir menghela. Mahal, tebal, dan abu-abu. Kelopak sayu milik Jean Otus tak pernah tertarik dengan sekitarnya, cukup menghisap barang paling langka dalam negeri dirinya sudah merasa terhibur.

Pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Seakan menuntut melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna tanpa cela. Apalagi tanpa hadirnya ketua Oulu dan Knot, Jean seperti disuguhkan adegan harem di mana seluruh pegawai perempuan satu per satu mencoba membantu. Pada akhirnya, lisannya hanya meminta roti dan pijitan halus di pundak kanan.

Knot meminta cuti hari ini dengan alasan menemani salah satu anaknya pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa gigi. Sedangkan sang ketua ada keperluan _entah apa_. Kemudian Jean ditugaskan melakukan ini, itu, seorang diri. Harapnya, setelah dua orang itu kembali ia diberikan balasan yang setimpal atas jasanya. Semoga.

Bergegas melangkah sembari mengeratkan jaket, Jean melepas rokok dan mematikannya ke dalam wadah. Pasti Rotta akan memberikan ceramah untuknya karena sudah pulang terlambat. Ditambah ia tidak bisa membelikan manisan sebagai langkah suap, lelahnya bukan hanya merundung fisik namun juga pikiran. Maka kakinya tidak punya waktu untuk singgah ke dalam toko roti melainkan lebih ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan berebah istirahat.

(padahal Jean bisa saja meminta bantuan Rail, tapi bahkan mengambil ponselnya saja ia terlalu malas).

Apartemen di mana ia tinggal terlihat di ujung mata. Dadanya berdegup dan kaki mulai bergerak lebih kalut. Kepalanya berdemo mandi, makan, dan tidur. Jean tentu saja setuju.

"Aku pulang."

Sayang sekali sahutannya tiada balasan. Setelah melepas sepatu dan meletakkan seragam ACCA, Jean menengok ke dalam kamar Rotta. Gadis elok itu sudah terlelap di waktu awal. Padahal ia akan tertidur setelah menonton acara kesukaannya setiap pukul sebelas malam. Sekarang pukul sembilan dan pintu yang tak terkunci cukup membuat Jean kesal. Betapa cerobohnya Rotta malam ini.

"Raut wajahmu itu kenapa?" Lantas Jean segera menoleh. "Jangan ganggu Rotta, dia benar-benar kelelahan hari ini. Katanya dari pagi sampai sore, ia mengambil kursus."

Sesosok pria jangkung dengan tampilan _sweater turtleneck_ berwarna hitam dan rambut biru yang selalu memukau.

"Nino?"

Tangannya sembari menyeduh teh, "Ada apa?"

Ada sebersit rasa kelegaan mendapati hadirnya Nino. "Tadinya aku heran kenapa pintu tidak terkunci. Syukurlah, kau ada di sini."

Kekehan menguar dari bibir Nino. Menyesap tehnya sebentar kemudian menaruh bokong di sofa tamu. Sementara Jean mengunci pintu depan.

"Kau menginap, kan?" pinta Jean. Ia melempar kunci apartemen ke atas meja.

Nino mengangguk, "Jika boleh."

"Memangnya kapan aku melarang?"

"Tidak pernah."

Kancing kemeja dilepas dua buah. Jean menghampiri lawannya, "Aku sangat lelah hari ini." Ia berdiri di depan Nino, membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu mendongak.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Pundak Jean bergidik sekali, "Memeriksa dan menandatangani berkas. Memeriksa laporan audit. Memeriksa kinerja pegawai. Memeriksa kiriman tiap distrik—daaan memeriksa hal lainnya. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin mendengarkan lanjutannya."

Bibir Nino merekah senyum. Ia meletakkan tehnya.

"Boleh aku memeriksamu?"

Belum sempat netranya melebar, Jean dapat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik mendekat. Lengan itu meraihnya, mengalung pada pinggang, hidung mancung menusuk perut Jean, dan hawa panas dari embus napas sukses besar membuat pipinya merona.

"Nino, a-aku belum mandi..."

"Ya, kau bau."

Tuturnya justru semakin membuat merah muda itu melebar (meski rasanya sedikit dibuat tersinggung).

Detik terus berjalan dan rengkuhan Nino tidak terlepas sama sekali. Rasanya nyaman dan sedikit aneh bagi Jean. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas pelukan lawannya, karena Nino lebih memilih setia duduk di sofa dan Jean terjebak dalam posisi berdiri. Menaruh tangannya di pundak si pemeluk, Jean menyungging senyum.

"Dengan adanya kau di sini, rasanya penatku seakan hilang."

Nino melepas peluknya, mendongak ke atas menjawab pancaran mata penuh kasih, "Oh, ya? Kau tidak sedang berkhayal dipeluk Jenderal Mauve, kan? Mentang-mentang rambut kami—"

"Nino, kau penghancur momen." Wajahnya berangsur cemberut sementara Nino meraih hidung lawannya dan mencubit gemas.

Ia kemudian berdiri. "Kalau begitu segeralah mandi dan kita akan saling berpelukan lagi, di sini. Sampai kau lupa apa itu lelah."

Jean lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Baiklah dan ... terima kasih."

Ketika Nino melepaskan Jean sepenuhnya, pria bersurai pirang justru mengecup pipi kanan lawannya buru-buru.

"Ingat, hanya peluk," bisiknya.

Dalam hati Nino menyumpah kata sial.

"Dimengerti, Rajaku."

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: saya pengen banyakin entri ninojean (saya sayang banget sama mereka) disela nulis buat fandom lain juga. semoga berkenan!


End file.
